


Let Nothing You Dismay (2020)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child, Christmas, December - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Hallmark Romance, Holidays, Love, M/M, Riverside, Sacrifices, Santa Claus - Freeform, T'hy'la, With Sexual Content, heroics, obligations, restaurant, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Just before Christmas, single father, Jim Kirk, is laid off, but his fortunes and that of his small daughter are about to change when Jim sees the help wanted sign at Gad-Shen.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602863
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	Let Nothing You Dismay (2020)

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-c4uAv0F-i90/X-etQ9inKZI/AAAAAAAADEI/LuW6v5AYlvA7K9pkU5KYeQHCyh3PEP_0ACLcBGAsYHQ/s219/Xtree.png)  
> 

_December First_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland_

Jim Kirk reached over and slammed the button down on the alarm. With a heavy groan he turned onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling.

“I’ll never get used to that.”

He turned his head to look at the alarm clock.

4:30 laughed back at him with big red digital letters.

Delaying it would do no good and his bladder urged him out of bed anyway. He swung his legs down to the furry throw rug beside his bed. Thank God for that anyway.

He made his way to the window in his bedroom, praying that the song he’d been forced to wake to hadn’t been literal. It was surely too early for snow.

Jim closed his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. At least there was some luck on his side. This was bound to be a good day. He planned on asking the foreman down at the shuttle yard for a raise. And with the expected Christmas bonus, well, things should be looking good.

He’d showered last night before bed, so after he did his business in the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and dressed in jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt. He then went to the bedroom next door to wake his angel.

Jim spotted his four year old smack in the middle of her bed, legs bent and pulled up so high her feet were almost to her butt. She’d kicked off her covers and lay shivering in the middle with only her pink flannel nightgown for protection.

He sat on the edge of her bed and put his hand on her back to wake her.

“Lily. Angel. Time to get up.”

Lily moaned a little, but then her blue eyes, so much like his, sprung open to peer wide-eyed at him. “Morning, Daddy.”

“Morning, Angel. ‘Fraid it’s time to get up and go.”

He had to be at work at five-thirty and he had to drop Lily off at Maggie’s house. She was the lady who watched Lily for him while he worked. She’d been a lifelong friend of Jim’s mama before she’d passed away from cancer.

While Lily went into her bathroom to pee, Jim went to her dresser to pick out clothes for her.

“Pink or purple?” he called.

“Yewwow.”

“Yellow,” he automatically corrected. But he frowned. “Thought you were on a pink or purple kick.”

She came out. “Nope.”

He sighed and dressed her in the yellow pants with matching yellow sweater. Then he put on her patent leather Mary Jane shoes.

“Picture perfect,” he announced.

They walked down the stairs of the too cold farmhouse together and into the kitchen. He poured himself coffee into a thermos, then got their coats.

“Maggie’ll have breakfast for you.”

“I know, Daddy.”

“Of course you do.”

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“What day is it?”

“Uh. December first.”

Lily nodded, her gold ringlets bouncing against her face. “You said on Demember first we could get a tree.”

“ _December_. I did, didn’t I?”

“How will Santa find us without a tree?”

Jim smiled. “How indeed. Okay. After work, we’ll go and get one.”

“Yay!”

He bundled them up and then hustled them out to his hover car to make the trip to Maggie’s.

She was waiting for them, naturally. She knew the drill. She scooped up Lily and brought her inside. Maggie thrust a paper bag at him.

“What’s this?”

“A bagel with cream cheese. You’ll forget to eat,” Maggie admonished. “I promised Winona I’d watch out for you two.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks. You’re the best. See you around four this afternoon.”

And he was off.

****

It was about midday when Charlie asked to see him. Charlie was the foreman and Jim reckoned he was going to tell Jim what the Christmas bonus would be this year. And that’s when Jim intended to ask him for a raise. He’d been working at the Starfleet Shuttlecraft Plant for a good three years now and hadn’t gotten any raises when others had.

Charlie had a small office in the back and when Jim came up, he indicated a folding chair there in front of Charlie’s desk.

“Sit down, Jim.” He fiddled around with things on his desk. Then looked anywhere in the office except at Jim. “Jim, there’s no easy way to say this.”

“Charlie?”

“Gotta let you go. You’ve been here the shortest time and I gotta do layoffs.” Charlie sighed and leaned back. “Starfleet is pulling our contract after the winter season. Come the spring, they’re shifting all operations to Philadelphia.”

“Philadelphia?”

“Yeah. Eventually we’re all gonna have to go, Jim, and that’s the truth of it. Starfleet was our main contractor, building shuttlecrafts and ship parts for the starships. Without them, well, we ain’t got a business.”

Jim felt a little sick. “Wh-when?”

“Letting you go today.”

“Today? Before Christmas?”

Charlie still wouldn’t look at him. “I know you got Lily. I’m gonna give you severance that’ll pay you through the end of January. And you’ll get a five hundred dollar Christmas bonus. That’s all I can do.”

Five hundred dollars wouldn’t even pay the mortgage on the Kirk farmhouse. When Winona got cancer, they’d had to mortgage the place to cover treatments. If he was only getting paid through January, well, hell, none of the money was going to last long to take care of Lily.

But it was what it was, and Jim got up to accept it.

“I’m real sorry, Jim.”

“I know you are, Charlie. I know you’re doing what you can for me given what’s happening. I do appreciate it.”

Charlie stood up and shook Jim’s hand. “If I hear about anything…”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

****

Jim messaged Maggie from his communicator when he left work, so he didn’t have to tell her about it in front of Lily. The sympathetic look she gave him when he got there to fetch Lily nearly made him break down, but he got himself together and even smiled.

“Thanks for watching my girl.” 

“I’ll always watch her, you know that.” Maggie hugged him. “Jim, I’ll help in any way I can.”

“I know.”

“And if I hear about anything…”

“Yeah.”

Lily came out then, carrying a purple stuffed bear. “Look Daddy! Maggie gave me a bear.”

“Did you say thank you?”

“Sure I did.”

Jim leaned down and picked up Lily in his arms. “Well, Daddy thanks her too. That’s a very pretty bear. You name her?”

“It’s a boy, Daddy.”

“Oh. Okay. What’s his name then?”

“Sydney.”

Jim chuckled. “Okay. Come on Lily and Sydney. Time to go home.”

But if Jim thought Lily was going to forget the tree, he was very much mistaken.

“Christmas tree!” she exclaimed.

Jim grimaced and tried not to show her. Last year the damn tree had cost close to a hundred dollars. He couldn’t spend that much on a tree.

“Daddy?”

“Uh.” He moistened his lips. “You know, Angel. I think we have a fake tree down in the basement from a few years back. What do you say we go home and have pancakes and I’ll get that tree and the ornaments, and we put that up tonight? We can put on Christmas carols and all that.” He smiled brightly. “Won’t that be fun?”

Her blue eyes were wide in her little pale face as she stared up at him with all the love and trust in the world. “Okay, Daddy.”

“You sure?”

“Uh-huh. Long as Santa can find us.”

“Well, sure. Sure Santa will find us. Yeah.”

Lily clapped her little hands and Jim forced himself to remain cheerful for her sake. Somehow he would make it right for her. He would. 

_O Christmas Tree_

“No lights.”

Jim frowned as he gazed, rather disappointed, at the lopsided tree he had just dragged up the basement stairs.

“Let me just jiggle it a little. Probably something just got knocked loose.” He smiled at his daughter, who looked back at him with big, wide blue eyes.

Jim knelt down beside the tree and shook it here and there. Fussing with all the little unlit lights.

“Still no lights,” Lily said.

Jim bit his lip. Figured. And anyway, why the hell had this stupid tree been saved if it didn’t have working lights?

“This should go straight to the trash. I don’t know why Mom even kept this.”

He frowned then as a memory, pretty much forgotten, flashed through his mind just then.

_“Oh. This tree? It was the one your dad and I got the first Christmas after we were married.”_

“Daddy?”

He looked up at her. Her eyes looked a little watery and he could tell she didn’t want to show him she was upset the tree didn’t work.

“Okay. Let’s go into town and get a new one.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I think there’s a sale down at the depot on Ralston Way. We can get one there. And maybe some lights for this one to put up somewhere else in the house and we can have two trees.”

“Yay!”

Jim didn’t know how he was going to afford it, but there was no way Lily was going to pay the price of his somewhat sucky life. When he’d become her single parent, he had vowed he would give her an amazing life, and if she wanted a Christmas tree with working lights, she would get one.

Jim got them back into their coats and back out to the hover car. It coughed a bit but then, thankfully, sputtered back to life. Jim could fix it if needed, but he sure didn’t want to mess with it in the cold.

Jim knew the owner of the depot store. Her name was Barb and she’d gone to school with Jim’s older brother, Sam, back when Sam was around, anyway. The store was kind of a mix, sort of like a general store of old, with food and clothes and décor, especially holiday stuff at this time of year.

She called out a greeting when Jim and Lily entered, and since Lily knew her, she ran right over to Barb.

Jim went over to the trees and on his way he spotted a little pink crystal angel that reminded him of Lily. It was cute and sweet like she was and was only a couple of bucks so he picked it up, figuring Santa could put it in her stocking.

When he made it up to the counter with his purchases, a six-foot pre-lit fake tree, a few strands of lights, and the angel, Lily was chattering away to Barb. Jim smiled and then glanced toward the nearby glass door that let him see the street beyond.

That’s when he spotted the sign in the window of the place across the street.

 _Help Wanted_.

Jim turned quickly back to Barb, handing over his credit chip. “Barb, can you keep watch of Lily a little bit longer? There’s a help wanted sign over there and…”

“Oh,” Barb interrupted. “I heard about layoffs at the shipyard. You go right ahead, Jimmy.” Then as he turned to go outside, she put her hand on his arm, while looking to make sure Lily wasn’t listening.

She quickly showed Jim a doll with long dark, yarn hair.

“Lily was admiring this earlier. I’m going to add it to your order, no charge.”

“Barb…”

“Now, you shut up. I’m paying for it. You wrap her up and tell your girl it’s from Santa. It’s okay to accept help sometimes. You know?”

Jim nodded, feeling a bit of an uncomfortable lump form in his throat. “Okay. Thanks. Be right back.”

“Take your time. I’ll give her some cocoa.”

Jim stepped outside and drew his coat around him as he waited for a hover car to pass before crossing the street and going up to the door with the sign.

It was clearly a restaurant, or going to be, anyway, as it looked like it had not yet opened. There was Vulcan writing on the fixed sign. He stopped to read it. He knew some Vulcan. Not much but some.

_Gad-Shen_

“Sunrise,” Jim murmured. He put his hand on the door, pushed it open, and entered.

“Hello? Anyone here?”

_Hiring Help_

“Yes, Mother, I am keenly aware that Father anticipates I will fail at this venture and be on the very next shuttle to Vulcan to humbly accept the shame hanging over me for refusing entry to the Vulcan Science Academy.”

Spock paused as he entered information to his computer.

“That rather sounds like too much emotional reaction from you father,” his human mother, Amanda Grayson, declared with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Spock glanced at the communicator left open on his desk and shook his head. “You are, no doubt, correct. However, given that I made a promise to make _Gad-Shen_ a success, I don’t intend to return to Vulcan any time soon.”

“Oh, I’m quite sure you will have no trouble. Your father is being quite…petulant about the whole thing.”

Spock’s lips quirked. “I cannot imagine Father showing petulance.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Hello? Anyone here?”

Spock frowned, having been unaware anyone had entered the as yet unopened restaurant.

“Did I hear someone, Spock?”

“Yes, Mother. Apparently someone is here. I will contact you later. Spock out.”

Spock closed the communicator, rose from behind his desk in the small room to the back of _Gad-Shen_ , and walked into the main dining area.

Standing just inside the door was a young human male with rather sandy hair and the bluest of eyes. He was extraordinarily attractive.

The man smiled at the sight of Spock.

“Hi.”

“Good evening.”

The man thrust his thumb out toward the _Help Wanted_ sign.

“I came about a job. You’re hiring?”

“For wait staff, yes. Do you have any experience Mister…?” He left it dangling waiting for the human to introduce himself.

The man moistened his lips with his tongue. “Kirk. Jim Kirk. I prefer Jim.”

Spock nodded. “I am Spock.”

Jim’s smile lit up the shadowed room and Spock felt foolish thinking that.

“No experience waiting tables whatsoever,” he admitted. “But I learn quick. I just got laid off from working at the shipyard as Starfleet pulled our contract. I’m a single dad and I really need the work.”

Spock considered this. “ _Gad-Shen_ will only be open for breakfast and lunch Sunday through Friday. Six to two. I would need you to work from five forty-five in the morning until two fifteen in the afternoon on the days you are scheduled for. You would get a thirty-minute meal break. The restaurant will open the day after tomorrow. Can you start then?”

“Absolutely. Yes. That would be great. Thank you.”

“I have, so far, hired two other wait staff, both females, one named Nyota Uhura and the other simply calls herself Gaila.”

“Like Spock, huh?”

He arched his brow. “No. Our chef is Mr. Scott. He is well trained and versed in both Vulcan and Human dishes.”

“Okay, cool. Everything sounds great.”

“If you will provide me your contact details, I will send you all the information you will need to fill out to begin your employment and collect your pay.”

“Great.”

Jim came nearer and Spock could not help notice that he smelled very good. He wondered if it was wise to hire someone this attractive when…

Spock shook his head and focused on work.

****

“So, who was there?”

He’d contacted his mother as soon as he sent Jim on his way. He had watched the young man cross the street and go into the depot. He had remained watching until a few moments later, Jim had come back out, holding the hand of a cherubic little girl with long, blond curls.

He had declared himself to be a single father, and though Spock was quite curious, he had not asked.

“A man who was recently laid off and looking for a job.”

“Oh. That’s too bad. And right before the holidays too. Did you give him one?”

“Of course I did. His name is Jim Kirk and he is a single father.”

“Kirk? Why do I know that name? Hmm. Single father just laid off before the holidays? How awful.”

Spock was of the mind to lose one’s job any time was not pleasant. But he agreed and changed the subject back to his father.

_Decking the Halls_

By the time they made it inside to the farmhouse, Lily was barely conscious. She yawned the whole way in the hover car and he’d had to carry her into the house. He set her on the couch while he went back out to the car to get the things he’d bought.

He’d noticed Barb had included one of those big fat candy canes for Lily too. 

Back inside, Jim smiled at his angel, who now looked completely zonked out. He shook his head at the tree box he’d just bought.

Bent down and picked up his girl.

“Daddy,” she mumbled.

“What do you say we go to bed for now and decorate the tree and everything else tomorrow?”

Jim carried her upstairs.

“’K.”

He placed her on the bed and then went to her dresser to get her nightgown, this one purple with yellow flowers, and dressed her in it, before tucking her under the covers. She barely woke up.

“Been a long day for both of us,” Jim agreed before kissing her forehead. He turned out the light as he left her bedroom.

Before going to bed himself, Jim went back down the stairs and set up the tree in the living room so it would be ready to decorate when Lily got up. He also hid the bag with the crystal angel, doll, and candy cane in it. Those would be for Santa to give her.

He set up his coffee maker to go off in the morning and got together all the ingredients they’d need to make cookies tomorrow as well. Might as well give his daughter all the Christmas he could while he was still able.

Then he finally went to bed himself.

****

“So,” Jim said to Lily as he set her up at the dining room table with her breakfast of an egg and potatoes. “No work today so we can spend all day getting the house ready for Christmas.”

Lily clapped. “Yay!”

He smiled. Sat down next to her with his coffee and his own plate of eggs and potatoes.

“Daddy has a new job too. I start tomorrow. Pretty early again. But I’ll probably be able to pick you up from Maggie’s earlier now.”

“Okay, Daddy. After breakfast I want to write my list to Santa.”

“Sure thing. Um. But you know…” Jim paused and sipped his coffee. “Times are pretty hard right now. Even for Santa. So it might be that you won’t get everything on your list.”

She raised her big blue eyes to him. “I know that, Daddy. But I still have to ask.”

“Very true and very wise. Okay finish up and I’ll get you something to make your list with.”

Fortunately, her list ended up being pretty simple. Mostly toys and children’s books. But at the bottom of her list, the last thing she wrote was _Daddy_. 

Jim frowned as he walked into the living room where she was putting ornaments on their tree.

“Hey, angel, what’s this last one? You don’t want another Daddy, do you?” He grinned. “Don’t you already have the best one?”

Lily giggled. “Not another Daddy. That’s just a little note for Santa.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “It’s a secret, Daddy. But Santa should know what it means. And if I get it for Christmas, I’ll tell you.”

Jim didn’t have the heart to say if she didn’t tell him what she wanted there was no chance of Santa getting it for her. He just smiled.

“Okay. I’ll mail off your list to Santa. When we’re done with the tree, we can make sugar cookies.”

“And decorate ‘em?”

“And decorate them. Yes.”

Jim was the world’s worst cookie decorator and that was the God’s honest truth. He wouldn’t know how to flood frosting properly to save his life, literally. And whenever he tried to pipe eyes or mouths they ended up looking like squiggly worms. Nothing said the holidays like a red squiggly worm mouth, Jim thought with a snort.

But Lily was happy and that was what mattered. Hers actually looked better than his, sparkly sugar dust everywhere and all.

It was a fun afternoon.

Even though there was a big mess to clean. And that night for dinner, they made homemade pizza. Another mess to clean. But Lily had a good day. So did Jim.

_First Day/Date_

Jim’s first day at _Gad-Shen_ proved to be very challenging.

He dropped and broke two plates, one of which had food on it. He was sure that Spock was going to tell him at the end of the day he was fired.

The other wait staff, Gaila, a fun and flirty Orion female, and Nyota Uhura, a regal Human female, seemed to know way more about working in such an industry then he did.

Jim noticed that whenever Uhura was not waiting on someone, she was chatting up Spock. Gaila apparently noticed it too for she smiled with amusement and nudged Jim.

“She’s wasting her time.”

“Hmm?”

“Nyota. Spock’s sexual preference is males. He’d be much more likely to be into you then into her.” Gaila laughed and winked. “Literally.”

“Geez.” Jim felt himself blush. “Stop that.”

She laughed again. But she moved on to wait on someone who had just arrived.

When the day was over, Jim found himself in the kitchen talking to the chef, Montgomery Scott—Scotty—as they both cleaned up for the day.

“How’d it go, laddy?”

“Pretty bad I think,” Jim admitted. “Broke a couple plates. He’s probably gonna fire me.”

“Nah, not likely. Just your first day, Jim. He’ll cut you some slack. Don’t you worry.”

“I hope so. I really need this job.”

Scotty nodded. “Heard you lost your job at the shipyard.”

“Yeah. It was a good one while it lasted.” Jim shook his head. “My luck doesn’t always run good though. Still I can’t let it get me down too much. Lily deserves a dad who will keep thing safe and fun for her.”

“You’ll be okay, Jim. I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks Scotty. What’s a guy like you doing here anyway? Do you have chef’s training?”

“I do, yeah. Back in Scotland. I actually went to join Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. Wanted to lean engineering.”

Jim leaned against the nearest wall. “Yeah? What happened?”

“Was denied,” Scotty said, matter-of-factly. “Told they had no room. Apply again next year.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to go back. Met up with Spock and we got to talking. Said I could work here in the meantime while I waited for my next chance.”

“I’m sorry about the Academy.”

“Yeah, it is what it is.” Scotty surveyed him. “What about you, Jim? Ever thought about enlisting?”

“A long time ago, sure. Now? I don’t know. With Lily to care for, it’s hard. And I’ve heard how difficult it is to get in. Even before you told me your situation.”

“Understood. Well, I’ve got this under control, Jim. You can go ahead and go home. See you tomorrow?”

Jim grinned. “I sure hope so.”

He left the kitchen and noticed that Uhura and Gaila had already left. Spock was straightening a few last empty tables, setting them up for the morning again.

“Need help with that?” Jim asked.

Spock glanced at him. “If you do not mind. It would make it go quicker.”

“Sure thing.”

Jim went over to the tables in the corner Spock was working on setting up. “Uh. So. Sorry about the plates.”

“A small matter.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I’m not usually that clumsy.”

“You did advise you lacked experience.”

“I promise to be better tomorrow.”

Spock nodded. “As I said, it is a small matter. There is a learning curve.”

“Well, thank you. I really appreciate you being so nice about it.”

Jim fell silent as he continued helping Spock, but he did notice that periodically Spock glanced his way.

Finally, Jim couldn’t stand it any longer. “What? Is there something hanging off my nose or something?” He laughed to show he was joking.

Spock’s lips twitched. “Negative. I was…would you care to have tea with me at the tea shop a few doors down? I know you wish to pick up your daughter, but I thought…”

Jim nodded. “Sure. I can go have a cup. Just let me message my babysitter that I’ll be a little bit longer.”

He tried to ignore his heart pounding, recalling what Gaila told him about Spock. And asking him for tea sounded kind of like a date. And? Well, yes, Jim found Spock very attractive. But he was his boss. Still…

“Very well. Let me dismiss Mr. Scott for the day and lock up the restaurant and we can have that tea.”

Jim smiled and nodded and prepared to notify Maggie. 

_A Vulcan’s Curiosity_

Spock wasn’t even sure what had possessed him to ask Jim Kirk for tea, except that he found himself very curious about the young man.

And attracted to him. Jim was extraordinarily attractive. There was simply no denying it. With his sandy colored hair, blue eyes, and engaging smile. It didn’t hurt that he had a very nice body and a cute butt too.

Yeah, well. Spock was a bit of a butt man.

At first, Spock had believed Jim to be only interested in females, but he hadn’t failed to notice the interest in Jim’s eyes when he looked at Spock, so he felt safe in asking Jim out. For just something as casual as tea at first.

The teashop was just a few store fronts down from _Gad-Shen_. Spock frequented it since coming to Riverside to open the restaurant.

In all honesty, opening a restaurant was not Spock’s dream or inclination. It wasn’t where he saw himself in a few years. But he’d made a promise to his one and only friend growing up on Vulcan. Another Vulcan named Solek. During their childhood friendship Solek had shared many times with Spock that he wished one day to open a Vulcan themed restaurant on Earth someday. Like Spock, Solek was only part Vulcan. Only a quarter actually, so he’d been bullied ever more than Spock. Solek’s father was from Riverside, Iowa, and it was there that Solek wanted to open his restaurant.

But less than a year ago, Solek became ill and had asked Spock on his death bed, basically, to open the restaurant _Gad-Shen_ in his place. Spock knew he would not run it forever, but he would get it established, and successful, as Solek had dreamed of and was unable to accomplish.

And the fact that Spock chose to go to Earth to open _Gad-Shen_ for Solek had annoyed Sarek no end.

Jim chose the holiday themed gingerbread tea and Spock chose orange spice.

There were only a couple of tables in the shop for two people and Spock chose one for them to sit.

“What is your daughter’s name?”

“Lily.” Jim smiled. “I call her my angel.”

“I saw her from across the street. She was precious.”

“Thank. She’s even cuter in person.”

It was quite clear how much Jim loved his daughter. And that, of course, made Spock even more curious. Or nosey his mother might say.

“Are you divorced from her mother?”

Jim put sugar and milk in his tea, then picked it up and leaned back in the chair. “Nah. There’s a bit of a story there.”

“I do not wish to pry but I admit I am curious.”

Jim smiled and waved his hand. “I don’t mind telling. I had a friend, Ruth. She came to me one day and said she wanted to have a baby and would I help her out. At the time, it was understood that Ruth would raise her on her own. She knew I like guys, so my role was just as the sperm donor so to speak. Ruth was inseminated in a laboratory.”

Spock blinked at him. “I had assumed…”

“Everybody does. You’re not alone. Well, unless you already know me, I guess. Anyhow, the procedure was successful, and Ruth got pregnant with Lily. During that time she took me aside and asked me if anything ever happened to her, would I take care of Lily?”

“That is a lot of responsibility when you thought you were just assisting her with having a child,” Spock said, musingly.

“Yep,” Jim agreed. “And I’ll tell you the truth, Spock, it didn’t really occur to me that she was asking me this because she already knew then that she was sick.”

Spock stared at him. “She what?”

“Uh-huh. Ruth found out she had a fatal illness in her second trimester. She didn’t tell me. I thought she was just asking, generally, you know if when Lily was twelve and she got hit by a hover bus or something.” Jim shook his head. “Not that I thought that would happen either. But I didn’t think she had asked me for a real reason. And Lily was mine, you know, because I donated. Ruth didn’t really have anyone else. Her parents had both died and she had no siblings. I think that was why she wanted Lily in the first place. To have a family when she didn’t have one.”

“But to hide the truth from you.”

“Yeah.” Jim nodded. “I agreed, obviously. And maybe that was my mistake. Should have asked more questions. I was young and stupid, and I wanted to help her. She was my friend. Anyway, after Lily was born, I learned the truth. Ruth only lived six months after Lily was born, and I’ve had my angel ever since.”

“That is very admirable.”

Jim smiled. “Not really. And what else could I do? I couldn’t have her go to foster care. Something like that? So, there’s nobody but me. And her. For a while, my mom helped me. And then she got sick too. Cancer. So…now it literally is just me and Lily. When the shipyard laid me off…” Jim blew out a breath. “Times are hard here. If not for seeing your sign, I guess we’d have to go somewhere else to find work. So, thank you.”

“It is my pleasure. And thank you for explaining. It all makes a lot more sense now.”

Jim looked at his watch then. “I really should go pick up Lily. But this was great, thank you.”

“I would like to have a formal date soon if you are able. Dinner at some point?”

“Sure, let me arrange for someone to watch Lily and I’ll let you know.” 

_Moving Forward_

Jim’s second day went much easier than the first. But it was even busier. Apparently word of mouth was already spreading through the locals and _Gad-Shen_ was swamped with people wanting to try the new restaurant.

Jim barely had a chance to breathe, but he was pleased he didn’t drop anything, and even managed to get customers their food, hot and everything.

He didn’t speak much with Gaila or Uhura as they’d all been too busy, but he did catch Uhura giving him dirty looks, so he guessed she had discovered Spock’s interest in him.

Well, Jim wouldn’t apologize because Spock made his own choices, and Jim liked him too, so whatever.

As the day wore on, Jim had an idea about having dinner with Spock. He hadn’t yet asked Maggie or anyone else about watching Lily, and if Spock didn’t go for his current idea, he certainly would.

But he couldn’t bring it up until after shift, and just as the day was nearing closing time, Gaila took him aside.

“Hey, Jim, we were going to go have a quick drink after work. Uhura and me. Want to join us?”

“Normally I’d probably say yes but…” Jim looked in Spock’s direction. Currently he was at a table of diners speaking with them. They appeared to be packing up to go boxes.

Gaila followed his gaze. She raised her eyebrows. “Oh? You work fast, my friend.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I’m not _working_. Not at that anyway. I’d go next time. Just not today. Someone watches my daughter, so I really need some advance notice. I can’t keep expecting Maggie to take care of Lily like it’s not my responsibility.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t bust a fuse, man.” Gaila laughed. “Next time for sure. I’ll tell you in advance. Maybe Mister Wonderful will come too.”

Jim’s only answer was to stick out his tongue. Mature, sure. But he smiled and moved on.

It was another thirty minutes before everyone else had left and he had Spock to himself to ask.

“So.”

_Brilliant start, Kirk._

“Yes, Jim?”

He blew out a slow breath. “I was…about dinner. I know this might be, um, something you don’t want to do or whatever, but I was thinking you could, maybe, come over tonight to my house and I could make you dinner. You could meet Lily. And then I wouldn’t have to find someone to watch her. I know it’s crazy. Right? Way too soon or something. You know what? Never mind, I’ll just…”

“ _Jim_.”

He turned back around and looked at Spock, who seemed rather amused by his rambling invitation and then take back.

“I would like to come.”

It took a moment for Jim to realize Spock was accepting and not laughing in his face. Not that Vulcans laughed. Much.

“Yeah?” It came out kind of squeaky. He cleared his throat. “That would be great. I’ll just give you the, uh, the address. You can come, I don’t know, around six?”

“Yes, I will be there. I look forward to it.”

“I’m not a fancy cook or anything.”

Spock nodded. “I am not a fancy eater. I am vegetarian, however. Not vegan, but I will not eat meat.”

“Oh I know. Sure. Okay. Great. See you then.”

After giving Spock the address, Jim escaped before Spock could change his mind.

_Spock Arrives for Dinner_

Spock pulled his hover car up in front of the address Jim had given him. The dwelling was a modest ranch-style farmhouse. There was quite a bit of land attached to it, but as far as Spock could see Jim didn’t utilize it.

He turned off the car in front of the home and got out. There was a chill in the air and Spock could see his own breath. There were definitely elements of Vulcan he quite missed.

Spock approached the front door which had two small steps leading up to it. To the right of it was a light up deer. The kind of ubiquitous deer seen just about anywhere rather than an actual caribou, the true reindeer. On the left was a lit Santa Claus who slowly raised his hand as though he was waving at passersby. On the front door was a wreath decorated with silver and gold bells and holly.

He rapped on the door.

Thirty two point three seconds later, Jim opened the door to greet him. He looked as though he had possibly showered. He wore one of those Christmas sweaters everyone referred to as ugly, this one decorated with a melting snowman. The blue background of the sweater brought out the intensity of Jim’s blue eyes and for a moment Spock was nonplussed.

He absolutely knew he found Jim very attractive, and after what he’d told Spock the day before regarding his daughter and the woman who gave birth to her, of extremely admirable character.

But that warm, welcoming smile was something else.

“Good evening, Jim.”

“Hi, Spock. Come in before you freeze out there.”

Spock did and was quite pleased he had, for the home exuded warmth and wrapped Spock up in it. It was brightly lit. The heat was on. Holiday music played in the background. And in the living room was a decorated cheerful Christmas tree. Looked like something out of a holiday movie.

Spock could even smell gingerbread baking.

Standing in the kitchen was the most adorable human child Spock had seen. She had long blonde ringlets and her father’s blue eyes. Her cheeks were chubby and faintly dusted pink. She wore red and green striped feety pajamas with a teddy bear on the top.

Jim followed Spock’s gaze and grinned. “There’s my angel. Let me introduce you.”

Jim put his hand on Spock’s arm and moved him forward. Spock could feel the heat of Jim’s hand through his shirt.

“Lily this is Daddy’s friend, Spock. Spock this is my girl, Lily.”

“Hello Lily.”

“Hello Mister Spock.” She lisped just a little. It was very cute and sweet. “Daddy made pasghetti.”

“I can smell it. It smells good.”

“It’s vegemarian.”

Jim laughed. “Vegetarian, sweetie.”

She nodded, as though that was exactly what she said.

“Want to come see our tree?”

Spock tilted his head. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Yeah, you two do that while I get dinner ready.” Jim waved them in the direction of the living room.

Lily put her hand out to take Spock’s and after a quick blink, Spock took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the tree.

_Dinner with Spock_

Jim watched as Spock carefully patted his mouth with the paper Christmas napkin he’d set the table with. The napkins had an old-fashioned Santa design on it and Jim had to admit the serious Vulcan wiping his mouth across Santa was kind of an amusingly strange sight.

“The spaghetti is quite good, Jim.”

“Thanks.” Jim said with a shrug. “It’s really simple and easy.”

“But tasty.” This from Lily.

Jim laughed. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“Mister Spock, do you believe in Santa?” Lily asked, turning her big blue eyes on Spock.

Jim hid a smile behind his own napkin. He cleared his throat and waited for Spock’s response.

“I am at heart a scientist, Lily,” Spock replied. “I have no evidence either way.”

She scrunched up her face. “What does that mean?”

“It means you probably ought to stop pestering Spock,” Jim said, gently.

“She is not pestering me.”

Lily gave a little shrug. “Daddy believes in Santa, don’t you, Daddy?”

“Of course I do, angel.”

She nodded, smiling to herself.

“Lily wrote a list for Santa, of course.”

“Of course,” Spock murmured. “What is on your list, if I may inquire?”

“I want a kitchen.”

“A kitchen?” Spock asked, clearly surprised.

“A toy one,” Jim said.

Lily bounced. “Yep. With play food and stuff. And a dolly. And maybe a bicycle. Pink or purple. And a pretty dress. Like with pink or purple or yellow ribbons. And a picture book. And a kitty cat.”

Jim laughed. “You added a cat?”

“Uh-huh.” Lily grinned. “And I even asked Santa for something for Daddy.”

“She won’t tell me what.”

“I want it to be a surprise, Daddy.”

“Naturally,” Spock said.

“Naturally,” she mimicked.

After dinner, Spock helped Jim clean up and then they all went to the living room to watch a Christmas movie, and then Jim put Lily to bed.

Spock still sat in the living room, quietly sipping the tea Jim had made him before taking his daughter up.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t take too long, I hope.”

“You did not. Your daughter is adorable.”

“Thank you. She really liked you too.”

Jim sat next to Spock on the couch, as close as he could, really, without being in Spock’s lap. But judging by the welcoming warmth in Spock’s eyes, he didn’t mind.

“So, I was wondering what a tall, dark, and gorgeous Vulcan like yourself is doing in a dump like Riverside, anyway.”

“It is a long story.”

“I have time.” Jim paused. “That is if you want to tell me.”

For a long time, Spock merely stared into Jim’s eyes, and Jim started feeling just a little lightheaded. He leaned forward a little, not even aware he was leaning in to meet Spock’s lips. They touched, pressed together, and Jim felt the heat from Spock’s mouth and his spice tea.

Jim moved closer still and opened his mouth to let Spock’s tongue slip in. He closed his eyes and let Spock take over this deepening kiss. He felt Spock lift his fingers to his jaw, holding him in place.

When Spock pulled away, just a little, Jim opened his eyes. His breaths were shortened.

“What?” he asked, after a moment.

Spock shook his head. “Perhaps next time, you can find a babysitter and you can come to my place?”

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“As would I. For now, to keep this from getting too far, while your daughter is near, perhaps I ought to answer your question.”

“Yeah, okay.” He laughed. “Yeah.”

Spock retrieved his teacup. “Let me tell you about Solek.”

_An Explanation_

One thing Spock could say about Jim was that if you had his attention, you felt it to your core. He had this way of just focusing on every word, those blue eyes just staring, filled with intelligence and interest and likely a million other things. Having such focused attention from someone as gorgeous as Jim was a bit overwhelming.

Spock decided to look at the Christmas tree rather than the man sitting so close to him on the catch he could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

“Solek’s father was from Riverside.”

Jim chuckled softly. And again he was so close Spock felt his breath. It was not at all unpleasant. “Iowa?”

“Yes,” Spock replied. He swallowed. “He was Human. Solek’s mother was half Vulcan and half…” Spock paused. It was an unusual pairing, Spock knew this. “Klingon.”

“Vulcan and Klingon?”

“Indeed. Her parents were rather the Romeo and Juliet of their families. Their ability to have a child was not easy, but they finally were able to have Solek’s mother. Neither the Vulcans nor the Klingons welcomed her, but the Human from Riverside did. They fell in love, married, and had Solek. She obtained a position at the Vulcan Science Academy on Vulcan and it was there on Vulcan that I became acquainted with him.”

“A boyfriend?”

Spock shook his head. “A friend only, for we were just boys when first we met. And it never developed a more emotional attachment than friends. We became friends because no one else would be our friends. Solek endured even more animosity than I did, but I believe for the most part he handled it better. He wished to leave Vulcan to settle on Earth where his father was from. When Solek was only a boy, his father died. He never could handle the atmosphere on Vulcan and the usual methods and treatments for adapting were unsuccessful, and eventually Solek’s father ceased to breathe.”

Jim frowned and gasped. “That is awful.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “But Solek dreamed of living here and away from what he had to deal with on Vulcan, but his mother would not leave while he was a child. Solek had plans to open a restaurant in Riverside. He loved to cook and had taken many courses in management as well. But before he could make his dream a reality, Solek fell ill himself. His illness proved to be fatal and as he was dying he made me promise, similar I suppose to promises you made to Ruth, to see that is dream came true, and that his restaurant, _Gad-Shen_ , be opened here as he wished. And so, that is what I have done. Much to the extreme disapproval of my father. He wished for me to go to the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Well. What you have done is really admirable, Spock. What a great thing to do for your friend.”

“In a year to two years, I will turn it over to someone else I have groomed to make it a success and then my own plan is to enlist in Starfleet Academy.”

Jim smiled. “They’ll be lucky to have you.”

Spock touched Jim’s hands, brushing his fingers along the Humans. He stood up. “And now, I really ought to go. Please consider when you might come to where I am staying. Friday would be ideal, if possible, considering _Gad-Shen_ is closed Saturdays.”

Jim followed Spock to the door. “Yes, I’ll definitely find out and let you know. Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for the invitation. You and your daughter are very appealing.”

Jim smiled. “That deserves a goodnight kiss.”

Spock warmed at the idea and eagerly returned the kiss when Jim pressed his hot, chapped lips against his. His cupped Jim’s jaw, stroking his thumb along Jim’s bottom lip, and then kissed him once more.

“Goodnight, Jim.”

“Night, Spock.”

Spock noticed that Jim waited until he was in his hover car and pulling away before he closed his door.

_Thinking Ahead_

Jim’s schedule at _Gad-Shen_ ended up with him having Wednesdays off in addition to the Saturdays that the restaurant was closed.

So for Wednesday, he could watch Lily himself.

While she played by the tree with one of the dolls he’d given her for her last birthday, Jim searched on his PADD for other work. While working at _Gad-Shen_ was a Godsend, it really was, he wasn’t sure it could sustain them for long term. And if Spock wasn’t going to run _Gad-Shen_ himself after a while, Jim didn’t even know if he’d be kept on.

Or if the restaurant would be successful. Many were not. And times were currently pretty tough in Riverside with Starfleet pulling their contract. Come spring, it would be more than Jim out of work. With people out of work, he wasn’t sure how many customers would be patronizing _Gad-Shen_. 

Truth be told, it didn’t hurt to plan ahead.

Before Ruth and his assistance in her having a child, Jim had dreams of enlisting in Starfleet himself one day. His father, George Kirk, had been a famous captain back before Jim was born, but he’d been killed in action.

Winona, Jim’s mom, hadn’t wanted either of her sons to follow in George’s footsteps. Eventually, Sam had left Riverside behind, becoming a research scientist on some planet light years away or whatever. He hadn’t even come back when their mother had died of cancer.

Jim had put off enlisting because of his mother’s feelings, and then, Ruth came along with her request, and then Lily was born, and her mama died.

Jim supposed he couldn’t ever be a captain of a starship like his father had been with Lily to care for, but perhaps, maybe, there were other things he could do in Starfleet, maybe headquarters in San Francisco.

So Jim, faintly smiling, as Lily chattered to herself and the doll, Jim sent in his application for the Academy. It was a long shot and he wouldn’t get in any earlier than spring, maybe not then, but well, it was what it was.

And in the meantime, he would look for jobs in San Francisco.

Sure, it would mean uprooting Lily and their life to the city. He’d have to sell this place, but he didn’t do much with it anyway. Jim wasn’t a farmer.

He’d also checked with Maggie and she was willing to watch Lily Friday night. She planned on coming here to the house and they’d make gingerbread houses and watch movies until Jim came home from his date.

Yeah, because whatever Jim got up to with Spock, and he had a pretty good idea what that was going to be, he planned to be home to put his angel to bed at night like he always did.

He also had to have time one of these days to do some Santa shopping for Lily. He wasn’t sure about adopting a cat for her as they might be moving, but he’d consider it. She did love kitties whenever she saw them.

No prospects for jobs anywhere near Riverside, so Jim closed out of it with a sigh. He’d look again, but for now, he had the restaurant job at least for the holidays and a bit beyond.

“What do you want for dinner, Lily?” Jim asked, leaning back against the couch.

He’d put his parents old tree by the family room window that faced the front yard. He’d strung the new lights on it and put a few sparse ornaments on it, leaving most for the main tree. He considered that he ought to put some lights on the house itself and if he was going to do that, he should before it got dark.

“Pizza!”

Jim laughed. “That doesn’t sound very nutritious.”

“No,” Lily agreed. “Sounds yummy though.”

“Well. We’ll see. Daddy’s going to go put some lights on the outside of the house.” Jim stood. “You want to come help?”

Lily nodded and stood. “Maybe Spock can help too.”

“Spock?”

“Yeah, you could ask him over. Maybe he’d like pizza too, Daddy.”

Jim looked at the time. It was just after two and the restaurant would be closed. He shrugged. Sent a message.

“We’ll see what he says.” Jim glanced outside. Looked cold. “Let’s get your coat on.”

And as he was getting her bundled up, he received Spock’s response.

“He’s coming.”

_Rescue Me_

“Okay.” Jim glanced at the top of the house. He stood next to the ladder he had dragged out of the barn. On the ground next to the ladder was a tangle of outdoor lights.

This might be the last time they decorated _this_ house, Jim thought. And yeah, a huge part of him was sad about this. This farmhouse had been in his family for generations and it sure didn’t feel good to be the one who lost it. Who had to sell it. But they’d needed the money for his mom’s treatments, and he hadn’t regretted that. He hadn’t known what the future held. Hell, no one did.

“Okay,” he said again. He wasn’t fond of heights. Or climbing ladders. In the past when they’d put out Christmas lights, his mom had been the one to climb the ladder. And yeah, he felt a little ashamed over that. But just a little. “Just have to climb up here and get these lights hooked up to those little hooks that are already there.”

“Maybe you should wait for Spock,” Lily said.

He glanced down at her. “I don’t need him to do it. I can do it.”

Lily raised both brows, but Jim decided to ignore her. He bent down and picked up the tangled lights. He bit his lip.

“It’s not even that high,” he said out loud.

Blowing out a breath, he smiled at her, and then started up the ladder.

“Be careful, Daddy!”

Jim reached the top of the ladder and did not look down. He exhaled again and unraveled the first part of the string of lights, carefully hooking the line up to the hooks that remained on the house from previous years. He worked slowly and methodically. And to his ridiculous amount of pride, finished it all along the arch above the door.

“There! Ta da!”

“Ta da!” Lily exclaimed.

Jim grinned and began to come down the ladder, but as he descended he missed a step and his whole body went crooked. He was going to fall.

“Daddy!”

Jim heard the fear in his daughter’s voice and his own heart beat hard in his chest. He tried to balance himself, overcompensated, and began careening faster off the ladder. He closed his eyes as he began to fall.

He braced himself for the impact of hitting the hard ground, likely to cause himself broken bones or other significant injuries.

But it never happened.

Jim landed in the arms of Spock, who remarkably had arrived, literally, in the nick of time.

“Daddy!” Lily cried again.

Jim met the wide dark eyes of his Vulcan rescuer, who still had him cradled in his arms. He sucked in a shaky breath.

“Th-thanks.”

“You are…welcome.”

Spock set Jim down on the ground carefully and Lily launched herself at him.

“Daddy.”

Jim scooped her up, his legs still shaky, and held her close as she cried.

“I’m okay, angel. I’m okay,” he whispered as she hiccupped. 

She hugged him tighter.

“Shh.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too.”

She whispered in his ear, “He saved you.”

Jim smiled. “He did. Would you like to thank him?”

Lily nodded.

Jim turned to Spock. “Lily would like to say something to you, Spock.”

She held her arms out for Spock to take her and without missing a beat, Spock did, reaching out and pulling her into his arms. She put her little arms around Spock’s neck.

“Thank you for saving my daddy.”

Jim wiped the moisture from his eyes.

“You are very welcome, Lily. Any time,” Spock told her.

Jim glanced up at his handiwork. “Looks good.”

Lily, still held by Spock, turned to look. “Hope they work.”

Jim laughed. Wiped his eyes again. “Me too, angel. Me too.”

_Time with Lily_

Fortunately, they did work, and with a little bit of help from Spock, Jim got the front of the house looking very festive, waving light up Santa, and all.

Once back inside the house, Jim made some cocoa for Lily, coffee for himself, and tea for Spock.

Lily decided to show Spock some of the Christmas cookies they made.

“See, this little bear? I did him.”

“Very nice,” Spock replied. He pointed a long finger at a smeared Santa Clause cookie. The white and red had mixed. His eyes had big black rings around them, and his smile looked like it belonged on a Halloween pumpkin. “What happened here?”

Lily giggled. “Daddy did that one.” She pointed at an angel Jim had done. “This one too.”

Spock arched a brow. “That is likely the ugliest cookie I have ever seen.”

“Hey!” Jim laughed. “Geez.”

He saw Spock’s lips quirk.

“Daddy doesn’t do pretty cookies.”

“I can see that,” Spock said. “Is that a Vulcan cookie?” He pointed to one with pointed ears.

“No silly! That’ s an elf.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t make _Vulcan_ cookies for _Christmas_.”

The way she said it made Jim think there might be an occasion when one did make Vulcan cookies, but he decided not to question it. 

Lily nodded then and then turned away from the kitchen. “I wanna show you my drawing!” And she was off toward the living room.

Jim scooted closer to Spock and hooked his fingers into the belt loop of Spock’s pants to pull him even closer.

“Didn’t thank you properly for my rescue.”

“What is a proper thank you?” Spock murmured.

Jim grinned and kissed Spock. It was just a quick one, but it left his lips feeling warm and tingly.

“That’s perhaps a little too proper,” Spock said with a slight smile.

Jim laughed. “Well, the best I can do right now. But speaking of, Maggie’s coming over here Friday to stay with Lily. They’ll make a gingerbread house while I’m gone. So after I get off work, I’ll get Lily and bring her here and then later Maggie will come over and then I’ll come to your place.”

Spock nodded. “That will work perfect.”

“Saturday I’m going to drop her off at Maggie’s again so I can do some Christmas shopping.” Jim hesitated. He didn’t want to monopolize Spock’s time but…”You wouldn’t want to come with me then would you? I know shopping for kid stuff isn’t thrilling or anything—

“I would like to come.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah?”

Lily came running into the kitchen, holding a paper she had been coloring earlier. “Look! I drew a reindeer.”

Spock looked. Even kept a straight face. It didn’t really look like a reindeer. Just rather a brown blob with spots.

“Very impressive.”

Lily beamed. “Want to help me color? You could do some yourself.”

“Lily—”

“Certainly, I will.”

“Yay! Daddy can get the pizza while we color.”

“Now I don’t remember saying for sure we could get pizza,” Jim protested.

Lily looked at Spock, rather slyly. “You like pizza, don’t you, Spock?”

Jim could see that Spock wanted to sigh in resignation.

“Pizza is all right,” Spock said, clearly unable to lie.

But it was enough for Lily. “See, Daddy?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “All right. _This time_. But we aren’t eating pizza every night, Lily.”

“Course not, Daddy.” She grabbed Spock’s hand and dragged him out to the living room where her coloring stuff was.

“Course not, Daddy,” Jim said with a sigh. And went to look for the number for the pizza delivery place.

_On the Way to the Next Level_

Spock had never been the nervous type. There was no logic to it.

And yet, as he waited for the arrival of Jim to his current place of residence, he had a fluttering in his stomach that might be related to nerves.

Because he planned to run _Gad-Shen_ in Riverside temporarily, he had rented a studio apartment situated on top of the restaurant. There was a small staircase on the side of the building that accessed the front door of the studio.

As typical of most Terran studio apartments, his living quarters was basically one large room with no discernable separated rooms, save for the bathroom and a small closet to hang coats. Spock had placed a sofa and a lamp by the window that overlooked the street _Gad-Shen_ faced, then a few feet from there he had placed a full sized bed and a dresser. Then there was the kitchen which was made up of a stove, a sink, and a refrigerator.

It was all very simple, but it was suitable and efficient for Spock’s current circumstances.

His pulse quickened when he heard footsteps on the stairs leading to his door. He had seen Jim only a short time ago at the restaurant, and yet, yes, Spock was filled with a certain anxious anticipation.

Spock was not at all without experience, but he found Jim to be more attractive than anyone he’d ever encountered and he also found himself feeling a rather interesting connective warmth whenever he touched Jim, even briefly. He had a theory as to the reason behind this very pleasing warmth, and he hoped to be able to test it that very evening.

He had moved to stand by the door when Jim tapped lightly on it.

Jim had dressed in a maroon pullover sweater and black pants, no doubt in deference to the chilly evening. It had been overcast all day and the restaurant staff had even speculated about the possibility of the first snow of the season.

“Welcome, Jim.” Spock stepped back to let Jim inside.

“Thanks. It’s getting really cold.” Jim rubbed his hands together. His cheeks were a becoming shade of red.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“What do you have?”

“I actually have a small bottle a red blend wine if you are interested.”

Jim blinked in surprise. “You have wine?”

“Yes. Though I admit I obtained it for you in anticipation of this evening.”

“Then by all means, I’ll have some.”

Spock opened the bottle and poured Jim a glass in a water goblet, since that was the only kind of glass he had there in the apartment. As he handed the goblet to Jim, Spock made sure their fingers brushed. He felt that same warmth immediately. Jim showed no outward signs that he experienced the same sensation, however.

“Thank you.” Jim took a sip, then nodded his approval. “What’s on the menu?”

“A Vulcan version of ramen noodles,” Spock replied.

Jim laughed. “That’s great. I love ramen.”

“I have included stir fried vegetables too. You may sit there on the sofa and relax with your wine while I finish up.”

“Okay, sure.”

Jim looked good sitting in Spock’s apartment, even though Spock knew it was no permanence there. To the apartment, of course. Jim and himself was a different story. Certainly he hoped so if what he suspected was true.

But he was, perhaps, getting ahead of himself. He had to get through dinner, and then, he hoped, something more.

Yes, Spock realized. He’d been using that word a lot in his mind.

_Hope._

_Wanna Be Starting Something_

Jim had to admit the Vulcan version of ramen had been pretty tasty. Some of the vegetables Spock had used were not ones Jim was familiar with, but most tasted good, with maybe one minor exception.

When dinner was over and Jim’d had probably one more glass of Spock’s surprisingly good wine, Spock joined Jim on the sofa which was really one of those two-seater love seats. With the wine Jim had drank, he sat probably a little too close to Spock, although Spock clearly didn’t seem to mind.

“Did you always know you liked guys?” Jim asked. He felt warm and full, tingly and happy.

“From a young age, yes. I was given a betrothal bond as a child with a Vulcan female named T’Pring, however, when we were each of teenaged years, we agreed we didn’t suit, and convinced our parents to sever our arrangement. And you?”

“I experimented with both genders at first,” Jim admitted. “But I found I prefer guys, mostly. But in all honesty since I took over care of Lily I haven’t been with anyone.”

“Too busy and concerned with her care?”

“That and there hasn’t really been anyone who has caught my interest in a long time.” Jim smiled. “Until you.”

“Then I am indeed fortunate.” Spock appeared to be hesitating over something, but Jim was not sure. Then he held up his hand, fingers spread out so only two leaned forward toward Jim. “If I may, would you indulge me by meeting my fingers with the companions of your own?”

Somewhat quizzically, Jim did as Spock asked, pressing the pads of his fingers to Spock’s. Where their fingers touched there was an increased warmth. Jim’s gaze flew to Spock’s.

“Then you do feel that?” Spock asked.

“Well, yeah, but I’m guessing that’s what they used to refer to as sparks in the old days.” Jim laughed.

“It is more than that, I believe.” Spock moved his hand away from Jim’s.

“What more?”

Spock shook his head. “I am not yet ready to have that discussion. Only know that I believe you will become quite significant to me and I to you.”

Jim laughed again. “Okay, well, that’s no pressure or anything.”

“It is not meant to be, and I apologize. It is merely something I need to figure out in my mind and perhaps ask questions of other Vulcans. I do not mean to be so…cryptic.”

“It’s fine. I understand. I just really like you.”

Spock’s lips quirked. “I feel very much the same way. Which is why I invited you here tonight. Your daughter is adorable, and I look forward greatly to spending more time with both of you, but…”

“Tonight you’re looking to get laid.”

“I wouldn’t have put it quite like that,” Spock said, dryly.

“Come on, Spock. Why should either of us beat around the bush or pretend we don’t know what the other wants. You knew when I agreed to come here that was what we both wanted.”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled, changed positions until he was straddling Spock’s lap, and then leaned down to capture Spock’s mouth with his.

_The Next Level_

The feel of Jim pressed down against him, those round buttocks pressing into Spock’s burgeoning erection, pulled an unbidden moan from Spock’s lips. He found himself rising on the sofa, eager to touch as much of Jim as he could.

He slipped his hands under the maroon sweater, fingers splaying over bare skin, soft and hot to the touch. Though fanciful, Spock would not have been entirely surprised if a glowing light would have come off Jim’s skin wherever he touched it.

Jim’s hungry kisses were unlike anything Spock had ever truly experienced. In previous lovers, Human kisses were not really something he spent a lot of time indulging in.

When Jim moved his mouth off Spock’s, Spock chased it back, eager to feel more of the press of those warm, chapped lips seeking his.

Jim laughed, breathless, as he once more attempted to pull away. “Have you got…?”

“Yes,” Spock rasped. “Bathroom.”

Jim nodded and kissed Spock again, pressing down once more against Spock’s hard length, driving Spock to distraction. 

Spock growled low in his throat.

Jim pulled back, arched both brows. “Somebody’s impatient.”

“Yes.”

Jim grinned and made to move off of Spock’s lap, but Spock was, admittedly, reluctant to let Jim go, even to obtain what they both needed to continue.

But eventually, Jim smacked Spock’s hands away, and scooted off Spock’s lap, allowing Spock to catch his breath and get control of himself.

From his place on the couch he watched Jim go into the bathroom and open the sole cabinet under the sink. When Spock thought he could actually stand without having something humiliating happen, he got to his own feet.

His erection was pressing uncomfortably against the confinement of his trousers. He was also aware he’d created a wet spot there from his leaking cock.

Jim came out of the bathroom holding the bottle of lubricant. He wasted no time tossing it onto Spock’s bed as he then grabbed the hem of his pullover sweater and yanked it off over his head.

And if Spock thought he’d finally gotten himself together, he was wrong. The sight of Jim’s pecs and abs had Spock embarrassingly panting.

His mouth felt dry and he swallowed heavily as Jim’s fingers moved to the waistband of his pants in preparation to remove them.

But then Jim paused, noticing Spock just stood there, mouth gaped open.

“Think you might want to join me?” Jim’s tone was amusingly teasing.

He was so gorgeous, Spock felt a little out of Jim’s league in a way he could not remember ever feeling. 

Spock took a few steps to the bed, just enough to reach Jim and pull him close, once more sealing their lips together.

Jim then began to help Spock out of his clothes, and when, finally, the task of stripping them both was done, they fell on to the coverlet on the bed, hands and lips reaching out and seeking each other.

At first it seemed to be a contest of whom could pin whom to bed, but finally Spock’s superior strength paid off and he had Jim wriggling beneath him, blue eyes sparkling with a heady mixture of laughter and desire.

Fastening his mouth to Jim’s, Spock kissed him long and lingering, wanting to take their time, but his body unwilling to let him do so.

Running his hands all over Jim’s golden skin, Spock fingers and palm tingling with their connection, he flipped Jim over onto his stomach, as Jim handed him the lubricant.

He carefully prepared Jim, slipping slicked fingers inside until Jim was stretched and ready.

Spock hovered over him, running his hands over Jim’s smooth, muscled back, then moving them down to Jim’s ass cheeks, parting them as Spock got into position.

The first push inside there was resistance. He pulled out, then pushed back in, this time fully entering Jim.

They began a slow rhythm. Spock thrusting forward and Jim rising up, pushing against Spock to get him in deeper. Spock kept one hand gripping Jim’s hipbone and the other moved up toward Jim’s face, unable to resist the temptation of a shallow meld.

His fingertips barely touch the points of Jim’s face when Jim groaned out, shuddering beneath him, finding his release in the coverlet. There was almost a spark to the pads of Spock’s fingers as his own body jolted just before he released into the body of the human beneath him.

_Possibilities_

“Mmm.”

Jim felt Spock’s warm hand smoothing down his torso, in a soothing way, no longer sexual. Which was good because Jim didn’t think he could handle another round just then. He was wiped out, pleasantly, but thoroughly exhausted.

“I really need to get up and go home,” Jim said after a while. “Maggie will want to go back to her own place.”

“Yes.” He heard the regret in Spock’s voice and understood it. But yes, Jim had obligations.

Spock’s hand moved away, and Jim sat up, smiling down at the sleepy Vulcan.

“You don’t have to get up. Tomorrow is Saturday, you can sleep in if you want.”

Spock’s lips curved faintly. “I do not _sleep in_.”

He got out of the bed with Jim and reached for clothing.

“That was…” Jim shook his head as he slipped into his pants. “I don’t even know. I felt things I never felt with anyone.”

Spock nodded. “It was the same for me.”

“Is that…well some of the stuff you were referring to before? It was like, I can’t explain, I was floating, and we were…connected in…I’m not explaining it well.”

“I…believe so. It is…”

“Is that normal for Vulcans?”

“Yes and no.”

Jim laughed. “Well, that’s cryptic.”

“I know,” Spock replied. “It is all very uncertain to me as well. Vulcans form bonds.”

“Yeah, I know that. Are you saying we have? They aren’t spontaneous, are they?” Jim finished dressing by pulling his sweater on over his head.

“Not generally, no. But there are more rare ones that might. Though I do not believe ours formed spontaneously exactly.”

Jim stared at Spock. “Ours? Then we do have one?”

“That is not what I mean, exactly. Please. I need time to explore what this means myself.”

“Okay.” He went to Spock and kissed him. “Okay. I’m not freaking out and you shouldn’t either. It’s just that was amazing on a level I never even thought was possible. We’ve only known each other a short time.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “Are you able to drive your hover car home or should I take you?” Spock paused. “I could drive your hover car to your home, then come back with it tomorrow when we go Santa Claus shopping. We can even tell Lily as we drop her off that we must have a work meeting.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah that sounds like a great idea. I don’t feel too drunk anymore but there’s no reason to take chances if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all or I would not have put forth the suggestion.” 

A short time later, they bundled up into Jim’s car and Spock headed to the farmhouse.

Jim had to smile at the Christmas lights framing the outside of his house. He might have teetered off the ladder and been saved by his very own version of a hero, but the house looked good. Great. Special for Lily. And that’s what mattered. Some day Lily would be older and probably not care about such things, so Jim made it special for her while could.

Jim leaned over and kissed his hero.

“Thanks. For everything. I had an amazing night.”

“As did I,” Spock murmured, returning the kiss. “And I will see you tomorrow for shopping.”

“And you still want to?”

“More than ever,” Spock assured him.

“You’re just about perfect.”

“Hardly. Good night, Jim.” And he kissed Jim once more both on the lips and with his hands.

Jim got out and rushed to the house, aware Spock waited for him to get inside before leaving.

“Hey,” Jim greeted Maggie.

She put a finger to her lips. “Your girl’s asleep on the couch.”

Jim grinned. “Thanks for everything.”

“You had a nice time?”

“The best.”

Maggie smiled, and kissed his cheek. “Then you are very welcome. It’s only what your mama would have done.” She got her coat and scarf and made to leave. “Bringing her by tomorrow, right?”

“Yep. So I can go shopping.”

“See you then.”

And Maggie was off.

Jim went to the living room, scooped up his angel and brought her upstairs to bed.

_A Difficult Morning_

Spock arrived to pick up Jim at just after ten in the morning.

As soon as Jim let him into the house he could see that Jim looked harried and frazzled

Lily, usually the picture of cherubic cuteness, wore an expression that was a cross between a scowl and a pout. One leg of her yellow leggings was pushed up to the knee and she had only one shoe on. 

Jim didn’t look at all like his usual smiling face.

“Sorry,” Jim said, running his hand over his unshaven jaw. “We’ve been having a difficult morning.”

“Is there something I can do to help?”

“I don’t know.” Jim finally offered him a strained smile. “We’ve been arguing all morning. She wants to come with me. I told her she couldn’t, so she threw a tantrum.”

“Such a sweet little girl,” Spock murmured.

Jim laughed. “Yeah well. Not so much today.”

Spock looked to Lily who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. “I am sorry, Lily, but I am taking your Daddy to a work meeting and children are simply not allowed.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because it is for adults who work for the restaurant.” Spock paused. He suspected the reason Vulcans did not lie was because they were quite terrible at it. “And you are clearly neither an adult nor do you work for the restaurant.”

Lily did not reply to that and seemed uncertain.

“All right, enough of this, sweetie. We have to go and take you to Maggie’s or we’re going to be late for that meeting. That would be unfair to Spock to make him late for his own meeting.”

Jim knelt down beside her and straightened out her leggings. Her bottom lip quivered but she had lowered her arms and seemed to be resigned to not going with them.

Lily got bundled up into a coat and they all made their way out to Jim’s hover car.

The car ride to Maggie’s was mostly silent as Lily was still a little sulky to lose her argument with her daddy.

But when Jim took her out to bring her into the house, she turned to her daddy.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

Jim smiled and hugged her. “It’s all right, angel. Everyone wakes up on the wrong side of the bed sometimes. You be good for Maggie and I’ll come to pick you up as soon as I can, okay?”

“All right, Daddy.”

Jim mouthed thanks to Maggie and then returned to the car where Spock waited.

“I’m really sorry you had to deal with that. What a morning.” Jim laughed. “Very frustrating. She’s usually such a good girl.”

Spock shrugged. “I am sure all parents have to deal with days like that. I bet this is not the first time Lily has acted out.”

“No, it’s not. But she really is usually very good.”

“She just likes spending time with you. And I can hardly blame her.”

Jim’s smile widened. “Normally it wouldn’t matter that much but how can she get stuff from Santa if she’s going along?”

“Indeed. Shall we?”

“Yep. First stop the department store to look at that toy kitchen.”

“Perhaps at some point we should stop at the shelter.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “To look for a cat?”

“Yes, I think Lily would likely benefit from a pet.”

“Did you?”

“Actually, yes.”

Jim laughed. “Really? What? A dog or something? Do they have those on Vulcan?”

“Exported canines yes, but they are not natural to Vulcan. My animal companion was a Sehlat. Have you heard of them?”

Jim frowned. “Only vaguely.”

“I will have to show you pictures of the two of us some day. But for now, let us go Santa shopping.”

Jim patted Spock’s leg. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

_Santa Shopping_

“A hundred?” Jim frowned. “Wow. That was a little more than I had intended to spend. It’s a toy. You can’t even really cook in it.”

They were standing before the elaborate pink play kitchen of Lily’s dreams.

Only sometimes the stuff dreams were made of was too costly.

“Maybe I can find it second hand or something.”

“I doubt there would be time before Christmas,” Spock said reasonably. “How much did you hope to pay?”

Jim shrugged. “Fifty? I mean I guess there are cheaper ones or something, but I know this is the one she wanted.” He blew out a breath. “This sucks. She should get this one. But I already got her the bike she wanted and that was more than I thought it would be. I can’t really justify paying this much for the kitchen.”

“Pay what you wanted to pay and I will pay the difference.”

He shook his head. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You are not asking, I am offering. And I wish to do it.”

“Spock—”

“Jim. Times are hard for you right now, but they won’t always be. If you wish to think about paying me back for it someday you may, but I am not expecting it. 

“I’m not looking for a sugar daddy.”

“And I am not looking to be one. I do not believe that this is what this is. I believe we building a mutually beneficial relationship. Do you agree?”

“Of course, yeah.”

Spock nodded. “I have grown fond of Lily and wish to help you obtain items off her Santa list. Is that permissible?”

Jim grinned and leaned over to give Spock a very quick kiss. “Yes, it’s permissible. And-and thank you. She’s going to be thrilled.”

****

“What else is on her Santa list?” Spock asked Jim as they left the store.

Jim perused the list. “We got the kitchen. Got the dress. The bike. Barb at the depot gave me a doll for her. Got her a book about baby animals. Some pajamas. Just the cat. And whatever she wants for me.”

Spock arched a brow. “No clue?”

“Not whatsoever. Maybe a better job.” Jim laughed and then felt himself turn red. “Not that working at _Gad-Shen_ is bad. Not at all. I meant—”

Spock’s lips twitched. “I am well aware the restaurant is not our destiny.”

Jim sighed as they put their purchases in the hover car. “I applied for Starfleet. I don’t know what will happen. What the future holds. Not at all. But…the truth is I wanted to enlist before but didn’t because Mom was so against it because of Dad.”

“George Kirk,” Spock said, softly.

“Yeah. I may not even get in but…”

“You will.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I would love for us to attend the Academy together. But, as you say, we do not know what the future holds. We shall both wait and see.”

They got into the hover car.

“And now we should go to the shelter.”

Jim laughed. “Really? Spock, if we go there, we will definitely end up with a cat.”

“Likely.”

“And then what? What do we do with a cat until Christmas if Santa brings it?”

Spock shrugged. “I could keep it and then deliver it for that morning.”

“You really want to go through all that trouble, honey?”

And the horse was out of the barn before he could close the door. The horse being that endearment. Jim was extremely embarrassed too.

“That is…what I meant to say…you know what? Never mind.”

Spock arched a brow. “So you are taking back the endearment?”

Jim laughed and covered his face. “I know that was stupid. Way too soon or whatever but…”

“I do not mind.”

Jim peeked at him through his fingers. “No?”

“Why would I?”

“Because like I said, it’s probably too soon.”

Spock didn’t say anything for a moment and Jim waited, holding his breath.

“Jim, I am spending my Saturday off shopping for your little girl’s Christmas presents. I contributed to the cost of one of them and am now speaking of adopting her a pet which she will, no doubt, keep long term, even when you move to San Francisco should you attend the Starfleet Academy. I am speaking of keeping said pet in my apartment and caring for it until Christmas. I believe I have demonstrated quite well my intentions where you are concerned.”

“Boy, I’m a dunderhead,” Jim said with a laugh. “Yeah I guess you have.”

“That seems to me to warrant an endearment or two.”

“I’ll say.” Jim leaned over and kissed Spock thoroughly. “Honey.”

****

As it happened they had a little orange tabby kitten, but the shelter said the kitten wasn’t quite ready to be adopted and they ought to return two days before Christmas. That seemed perfect to Spock and Jim and so they left the shelter and took all the presents back to the farmhouse to hide in Jim’s house.

Jim then took Spock back to his place. He briefly thought about having Spock stay over but they talked about and decided with having to get up so early to start work at the restaurant, they’d have Spock stay over a different night. Shopping had wiped them out anyway.

After saying goodnight to Spock, Jim went to get Lily.

She’d been doing crafts with Maggie and proudly produced three stockings she’d ‘made’ by gluing white fake fur onto purple, gold, and blue stockings.

The purple one had her name in glitter, what a mess, Jim thought, the gold read Daddy, and finally the blue had the name Spock.

Jim picked her up and hugged her tight.

“These are beautiful.”

“What happened to Spock?” she asked.

“Well, he went home. But we’ll see that he gets this the next time we see him. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Maggie. Goodnight.”

On the way home, Jim drove by several Christmas lights displays so Lily could see them. She clapped happily the whole way.

_Drinks with the Crew_

A few days later, Gaila once more approached Jim at work.

“So…Romeo.”

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Loverboy. Whatever. Can you come for a drink with us after work today? Me, Ny, Scotty. You can even bring the boss but tell him he has to loosen up.”

“Today?”

“Yep. Down to Rick’s at the corner. Just one drink. I can call your babysitter and beg her on your behalf if you want.”

Jim shook his head. He could just imagine that conversation. “I think I can go. Just let me find out and get back to you.”

“Sure.” Gaila smirked. “You gonna ask your sweetie?”

“Yeah, don’t want him to feel left out.”

Later, he checked with Maggie, who once more advised she didn’t mind, and man he needed to get her a nice present, and then he cornered Spock privately to ask.

“So. Everyone wants to go for a drink after work. You in?”

Spock pursed his lips. “Alcohol?”

Jim smiled. “Yep. I’d love it if you came.”

“Very well. But I will have some tasks to finish up after closure. Where is this establishment?”

“Rick’s just down the street.”

Spock nodded. “I will be there.”

****

“So where’s Spock anyway?” Uhura asked as the four of them settled into a booth at Rick’s.

“He’s coming. Wanted to finish a few things.”

She arched an elegant brow and picked up her butterscotch appletini.

“What are you having, laddy?” Scotty asked him, lifting his scotch to his lips.

“Just a light beer.” Jim shrugged. “I have to go get Lily when we’re done so I can’t really get plastered or anything.”

“Aye. I getcha.”

“You should bring her by one day, like when you’re off on Wednesday so we can all meet her,” Gaila said. She was drinking something as green as she was.

Jim smiled. “Good idea. Sure she’d love all of you.”

Just then he spotted Spock entering the bar and he waved him over.

“Glad you could join us, Spock,” Scotty greeted him. “What can we get you to drink?”

Spock slid into the booth next to Jim. “I do not drink, but thank you.”

Jim put his hand on Spock’s. “Thanks for coming along anyway.”

“I am pleased to do so.”

Uhura just barely refrained from rolling her eyes, Jim was sure. But she gave a little shrug and seemed resigned to losing Spock to Jim. “Spock, what’s going to happen to _Gad-Shen_ once you leave for Starfleet Academy?”

Spock looked over at Gaila who smiled like the Cheshire Cat. “Actually, Gaila will be taking over the restaurant when I leave.”

They all glance to Gaila. Everyone was talking at once.

She waved her hands. “I know! I know! Me? Staying in Riverside and running a restaurant? But I’ve talked with Spock at length about things and I just…it seems right for me.”

“Wow.” Uhura smiled. “I’m so happy for you if this is what you want.”

“It is,” Gaila assured her.

“And I feel good about handing over Solek’s dream to Gaila when the time comes,” Spock added. “I believe she will do it justice.”

Jim held up his beer bottle. “I’ll drink to that.”

“Cheers.”

***

“Hey.” Jim drew Spock aside as everyone broke up the party and left Rick’s. “You wanna come home with me?”

“For dinner?”

Jim inclined his head. “And beyond.”

“Beyond?”

He took one of Spock’s hands, met his gaze. “Stay over with me? I know we need to get up super early for the restaurant. But, I don’t know, if we’re going to make this, serious—”

“We are.”

Jim laughed, relieved. “Then we’re going to have to make it work with the three of us. You, me, Lily. And you staying over. So?”

Spock nodded. “That makes sense. I will bring my own vehicle because I should probably get to the restaurant a bit earlier than you, and I do not wish to make you and Lily leave your home sooner than you have to. Plus I will need to get some belongings to bring with me.”

“Deal.”

_The Kirks_

Spock found himself illogically anticipating his time with the Kirks. He didn’t know how it happened, but very quickly Jim and his angel, Lily, had wrapped Spock around their little fingers.

And he was not at all displeased.

Over the last few days, Spock had investigated the distinct possibility that Jim was his T’hy’la, and if he was, as Spock suspected, being this enamored of Jim made perfect sense.

One might even say logical sense.

That might be pushing it, Spock acknowledged as he was greeted warmly by two of his three favorite humans. His mother still counted, of course.

“Spock! Spock!” Lily jumped up and down when Spock entered their house. “Daddy says you are doing a sleepover.”

Jim laughed but Spock nodded.

“Indeed.” He held up his overnight bag.

Jim came and took it from him. “I’ll put this upstairs. Be right back.”

Lily stood before him with a big smile. “I made you something.”

Spock arched a brow. “Oh?”

“A stocking! Come here.”

Spock followed her into the living room where on the mantle were attached three stockings. One for her daddy, one for her, and to Spock’s surprise, one for him. A blue one.

He was quite surprised to see that it had been filled too. There was a very large candy cane sticking out from the top.

Lily noticed his gaze. “That’s a candy cane.”

“I am aware.”

“Do you like them?” She now looked anxious and was wringing her hands. “I made sure it was vebben.”

Jim came up behind them then. “Vegan, sweetie.”

“Yes,” she agreed, as though that is what she had said. “Do you like them?” she asked again.

Spock had honestly never had one. And he didn’t want to lie to her.

“I have never had one but I am looking forward to trying it.”

Lily nodded, seeming satisfied. She fingered the stocking. “It also has nuts and oranges and…”

“Sweetie,” Jim interrupted with a laugh. “You aren’t supposed to tell him what’s in it. He’ll find out himself on Christmas. It’s a surprise.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry.” She giggled.

“Can you set the table for Daddy?”

“Sure.”

As she ran off to do so, Jim shook his head. “Non-breakable dishes. Hope that’s all right.”

“It is definitely all right. What are we having?”

“A sort of squash casserole thing with some warm bread.”

“It smells quite enticing.”

Jim cozied up to Spock. Gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you for coming. Hope the whole bar thing wasn’t too uncomfortable for you.”

“It was not,” Spock assured him.

“Good. All right. Let’s get some dinner.” 

****

The squash casserole ended up being surprisingly good considering Spock had never even heard of such a dish and afterward they all spent time in the kitchen cleaning up.

It seemed really rather domestic to Spock but all in a good way.

He was not sure what the future held exactly, but he was pretty sure for him it included Jim and his little blonde angel.

_T’hy’la_

They’d gotten Lily off to bed, settled in, and asleep, and now they were lying in Jim’s bed together, kissing softly.

Jim could tell by the way Spock’s fingers kept grazing his jaw and cheeks that Spock was holding himself back from the meld he wished to do.

“Hey,” he whispered against Spock’s lips. “It’s okay, if you want.”

“I…I do. But…Jim. Have you heard of T’hy’la?”

Jim shook his head.

“It is the connection I suspect you and I have. An ancient bond that has not been heard of, that I am aware, since Vulcan days without logic.”

“If it’s so ancient, are you sure we’d have it? I’m a human after all.”

“When we touch it whispers to me. The word surrounds my mind. Whispers softly there. Friend, brother, lover. A warrior bond between males.”

Jim smiled as Spock stroked his thumb over his bottom lip. “Sounds kinda hard to believe.”

“And yet here we are. Feeling closer to each other than we have to anyone else.” Spock stared at him. “Or am I wrong?”

Jim’s pulse raced as he kissed Spock. “No. No, you are not.”

Spock rose over Jim then and they soon stopped talking to do other things.

And as Spock moved within him, he once more had his hand hovering over Jim’s face.

Breathlessly, Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and pressed it to his face.

“Ashayam…”

“I’m ready, Spock. I am.”

And Jim was a little surprised to realize that he was. Whatever the meld would do, Jim was ready for it. He trusted Spock. And whether that was wise or not, he didn’t know.

Spock’s fingertips rested on Jim’s face and as Spock thrust inside his body, he suddenly entered Jim’s mind.

Jim would have to admit later that he was somewhat relieved that there was nothing at all frightening or strange about it.

Spock’s mind mingled with his…well like they had always been connected, always been seeking each other. It was as though the sun reflected off the water in the ocean. Hot and cold combining to create warmth.

He had an image of them running hand in hand across desert sands and then the image changed to them in front of a mountain. Then finally they stood hand in hand in front of Starfleet Headquarters.

Laughter bubbled up within him as Spock’s hand dropped away from his face and they both opened their eyes to gaze at each other as they found release, in mind, body, and soul.

****

“I love you,” Jim whispered to Spock long after they had been lying in bed, redressed, and holding each other. Sleeping. But sleep didn’t endure for either of them. They kept waking up to touch, to kiss. “I do. Too soon. Who knows?”

“It is not too soon for me. I came to Riverside thinking it was to open _Gad-Shen_ for Solek. But now? I believe it was to meet you, T’hy’la. I was drawn to this place because of you.”

Jim smiled. He leaned on his elbows, gazing up into Spock’s face. The very weak, early morning light was enough so he could see Spock’s beloved face.

“I felt a pull to cross the street from the depot to that help wanted sign. I thought for a job, but maybe it was more. Fate?” He laughed softly. “I don’t know. But here we are.”

“Here we are. Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

Jim recognized the Vulcan words. They zinged his heart and they opened his mind.

“The future looks so right I gotta wear shades.”

“What?”

Jim laughed long and deep. “Nothing. Just a song. It seemed appropriate.”

Spock shook his head. “Get some more sleep. We will have to get up in a very short time.”

_A Change of Fortune_

“Hmm.”

Gaila came up behind Jim as he looked at his messages on his communication device. “What’s up, Handsome?”

“My old boss, Charlie, wants to see me after my shift today.”

“Your boss at the shipyard?”

“Uh-huh.” Jim shrugged. “Probably forgot to do some paperwork or something. I’ll have to ask Maggie to watch Lily a little bit longer.”

“Speaking of weird, who do you think that is talking to the boss?” Gaila gestured with her shoulder as she carried a stack of dishes.

Sure enough there was a man Jim had never seen before speaking with Spock in the corner of the restaurant. He had silver at his temples, and he wore a heavy overcoat. Not that surprising as it was snowing outside.

For some reason, Jim couldn’t quite figure out, he looked…official.

“No idea,” Jim admitted.

And he didn’t really feel like he could march on over and demand to know either.

In fact, shortly after they saw the guy, he and Spock went back to Spock’s office and Jim didn’t see Spock the rest of the afternoon before his shift was over and he was supposed to go see Charlie.

Fortunately for Jim, Maggie could watch Lily for a little bit longer. He really needed to give her a giant Christmas present. He was really lucky he could rely on her.

Things seemed to be bustling at the shipyard when he arrived. Seemed a bit strange considering they were going to be shutting down.

Charlie was waiting for him when he got there. He offered Jim a drink, alcohol, but Jim turned him down.

“Have a seat, Jim. I have some good news.” Charlie was grinning like the cat who’d swallowed the canary.

Jim took the seat in front of Charlie’s desk. “Shoot.”

“Come January second, we can hire you back at the yard.”

Jim stared at him. “ _What_?”

“Starfleet was here today. Man named Christopher Pike.”

“Pike,” Jim said faintly. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Charlie nodded. “Captain there. Anyway, Pike said after some other considerations, they changed their mind about closing this yard here in Riverside. With that in mind, we can hire you back to start right after the holidays.” Charlie sat back and rubbed his tummy. “That is if you’re interested.”

Jim grinned. “Of course I’m interested.”

“Thought you might be. I know you got the restaurant job and that’s great and all, but this one pays a lot more, and I know you got your obligations. I’d like to get you back on, Jim. I felt bad about having to let you go. Oh, and we’ll bring you on at a few dollars more an hour too. I know you were looking to get a raise.”

Jim stood and shook Charlie’s hand. “Thank you. I couldn’t be happier, This is very good news.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim. I’m glad things are looking up for all of us.”

“Me too.”

****

He had another message from Spock asking him to return to the restaurant to meet someone. Jim assumed it was the man Spock had with him.

So he once more notified Maggie, apologizing profusely, and then headed back into the main town.

Sure enough when he got back to Gad-Shen, Spock let him inside, and sitting at one of the tables was the man from before. He wasn’t wearing his coat and appeared to be drinking tea. There was a pot of it on the table along with two cups.

“Tea, Jim?” Spock offered.

“No, thanks.”

“Did you come from the shipyard?”

Jim nodded. “You know about the message from Charlie?”

“Yes. Please come meet Captain Pike.”

Well, that certainly explained a few things.

Jim stepped over to the table. “Hello. Nice to meet you, sir.”

Pike stood up and shook Jim’s hand. “Jim. It’s very nice to meet you. Sit down, please. Join us.”

Jim sat at the table with Spock and Pike.

“I knew your father, Jim. We went to the Academy together. We were friends. I knew your mom, too, though not quite as well. I’m so sorry for the loss of both of them.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that. Mom might have mentioned you before because your name sounded familiar when Charlie spoke about you. You reopened the contract with Riverside?”

Pike smiled. “I did. We ran the numbers again after Amanda Grayson contacted us.”

Jim glanced at Spock. “Your mother?”

“Indeed. She had advised me that your name sounded familiar. Apparently she was also acquainted with Captain Pike as well as your mother before her marriage to my father.”

“That’s right,” Pike agreed. “I’ve known Amanda’s family for a number of years. She explained the situation here in Riverside, so I looked into it.”

“Wow, that was really nice of her.”

“Turned out she was right. It deserved another look. I came down to explain the situation to the shipyard.” Pike paused. “And also to advise several of you who live here about the status of your applications for Starfleet Academy.”

Jim shared a glance with Spock, but Spock gave nothing away.

“Unfortunately, we have no room for new recruits for the spring coming up, but the applications for the fall semester of next year have been approved for Spock, yourself, Nyota Uhura, and Montgomery Scott.”

Excitement bubbled up in Jim and he found it a little difficult to stay still. “That’s-that’s very good news, sir.”

“Yes, I thought it might be,” Pike said with a smile. “Which is why I came to _Gad-Shen_ to explain while I was in Riverside anyway. I thought it might be welcome news for the holiday.”

“It definitely is.”

“Spock and I are going to have dinner together in a bit. You’re welcome to join us, Jim.”

“Thank you, sir, and ordinarily I would, but it’s just a couple of days before Christmas, and I have a very excited little girl who is waiting for me to pick her up from the babysitter.”

“Spock has told me about Lily. She sounds great.” Pike stood and shook Jim’s hand. “I’ll be off for the moment as I have a few more things to clear up before I have dinner with Spock. Jim, I look forward to seeing you in San Francisco next year.”

“I’ll be there, Captain.”

Spock walked Pike to the door and let him out of the restaurant.

He turned back to Jim then. “You are pleased?”

“Hell yeah. The Academy? Wow. That’s what we both want.”

“Yes. And having to wait until Autumn will work out well with my plans for _Gad-Shen_. I may have to accelerate things with Gaila, but I believe it is doable.”

Jim bit his lip. “Listen. About _Gad-Shen_. Charlie offered me the job back at higher pay after the first and I’d really like to—”

“Jim. It is fine. I am sure I can hire someone else to wait table at the restaurant.” 

“I don’t want to leave you in a bind.”

“You won’t. And when I spoke to Captain Pike, I was aware that Charlie planned on hiring you back. I am pleased you will have that position until we leave for the Academy next year.”

Jim embraced Spock, smiling. “Things are really starting to work out.”

“Yes.”

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Jim laughed and then kissed Spock deeply. “I better go though. I owe Maggie some flowers for watching my girl and I want to have time to get them.”

“I will see you tomorrow.”

“Christmas Eve.”

“Indeed, I will need to go to the shelter for Lily’s cat.”

‘That’s right. You’re the best, Spock. I’m so excited for all of us.”

And they shared one more kiss before Jim left to go pick up Lily.

After getting flowers of course. 

Christmas Eve

_Gad-Shen_ closed at noon on Christmas Eve as Spock wanted to give the staff a chance to be able to do what they wished for the holiday. It was to be closed all day for Christmas.

Spock planned to adopt the kitten for Lily and hide it until Christmas morning. This was a bit of a challenge because you couldn’t exactly wrap a kitten or expect it to be quiet while you held it in another room.

Since Spock wanted to have Christmas Eve dinner with Jim and Lily, he kept the kitten and all the stuff that went with her at his apartment over the restaurant. It would mean having to return there to fetch everything after Lily went to bed, but Jim and Spock didn’t see any other way.

So after they closed _Gad-Shen_ , Jim went to get Lily.

Jim and Lily had decided on fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn bread for their dinner. He’d make a vegetarian past with Kreyla for Spock.

He gave Maggie a box of both her favorite cookies and candies and then brought Lily home.

She was bouncing with frenetic excitement. Jim wondered if he would ever get her to sleep. He dreaded the idea of her deciding she would stay up to catch a glimpse of Santa.

Still, Jim was going to treasure this.

With being accepted to the Academy for next fall, they’d be leaving Riverside. He’d probably have to sell this place. Either way, they wouldn’t have Christmas here again. Not for a long time. If ever. And not when Lily still believed in Santa Clause.

They had dinner when Spock arrived and then the three of them sat in the living room by the tree and the fire. Jim had some spiked eggnog, Lily hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles, and Spock Christmas spiced tea.

Jim had Lily and him singing traditional Christmas tunes, but Spock abstained from that, though Jim thought it would have been amusing to hear Spock singing _Deck the Halls_.

When Lily finally began to yawn and then doze off, Jim scooped her up to take her to bed. He heard Spock make his temporary exit while he did so.

After dressing his angel in her favorite Christmas pajamas, Jim kissed her forehead, and turned off her light to go downstairs and do his Santa duties.

He filled her stocking, stopping to be amused how Lily had filled his and Spock’s. His had a candy cane sticking up from it too.

Then he put out her Santa wrapped presents, including the bike and kitchen.

Lily had made cookies for Santa so Jim ate those and drank the milk too. He saved a couple for Spock too.

When Spock returned, Jim saw that he had wrapped all the kitten’s accessories from Santa too. 

It was too cute and earned him a big kiss from Jim.

“God, you’re just perfect.”

Spock quirked a brow.

“Perfect for me anyway.”

“I will definitely accept that,” Spock replied. “I am certain at some point you and I will have a disagreement and you will decide I am not perfect at all.”

Jim laughed.

“Right now we are…as they say…in the honeymoon phase.”

“Yep, you’re right. I’m just as sure you’ll figure out I’m an incredibly illogical being.”

Spock’s eyes were warm. “I have already discovered that.”

Jim laughed again and kissed him. “Okay, well, I’m almost as anxious for morning as Lily no doubt is. This has turned out to be such a great time.”

“And you didn’t think it would be.”

“This has been a bad year,” Jim admitted. “Mom losing her battle with cancer. Me losing my job. I’ve always tried to keep a positive attitude. I don’t believe in no win scenarios, you know? But lately? That’s been challenged. Seeing your help wanted sign? That’s when everything changed. For the better.”

“For me as well. I believe we were drawn to each other, like I said. As we are T’hy’la. And some day, when we are both ready, I would like us to formally bond.”

Jim smiled and kissed him. “You’re definitely the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Christmas

It had been a long time since Jim had an old fashioned Christmas like this. He had vague memories of his very early childhood with Sam and his mom. But those had long since faded. There only brief snapshots in the mind now.

Last Christmas, his mother had already been quite ill and it was hard to be festive and celebrate anything. He’d tried for Lily, but fortunately she had been young enough she cared mostly about the paper then the meager presents he’d given her.

He had vowed then that this Christmas would be different for both of them, but then he’d lost his job, and it had looked bleak again.

Not anymore.

If there was such thing as a Christmas miracle, Jim had experienced it.

They all got up early, of course.

Lily could hardly contain herself to wait and really, Jim was like a big kid himself. Only Spock came down much more sedately.

While Lily ran around the house noticing that Santa had eaten her cookies and drank her milk, Jim took the coffee Spock had made him gratefully.

A few years back his mother had given him one of those Christmas sweaters. It had a reindeer on the front that looked more like a moose really, with a string of lights hanging off his antlers. They lit up with some battery hidden in the material. He hadn’t worn it last year because as before it hadn’t been a very festive year last year, but he’d put it on this time, and was delighted by the eyebrow raise it had elicited from Spock.

“Daddy! Daddy! Santa was here!”

Jim grinned. “I know. Let’s go see what you got.”

They ran to the living room, well Lily did, Jim and Spock followed at a far slower pace, and Lily saw the pink and purple pike waiting there. She squealed with delight.

As Jim watched her fuss over the gift, his gaze strayed to his stocking hung by the chimney. Not so much with care as it was quite crooked.

But the thing that Jim noticed was that some sort of paper now stuck out of his stocking. One that had not been there when he and Spock went to bed.

With a frown, Jim went over to his stocking even as Lily started tearing through the wrapping paper of her other presents.

He pulled out the paper, unfolded it, and stared.

It was the deed to the farmhouse and it had been stamped PAID. It was all in his name.

Spock walked over to him. “Is something wrong?”

Jim waved the paper. “Do you know anything about this?”

“What is it?”

“The deed to the house. It says it’s all paid off but…Spock, did you do this?”

Spock shook his head. “I did not.”

“Are you sure? Because it wasn’t there last night and…”

“Jim, I am sure. Vulcans do not lie. I had nothing to do with that paper or paying off your house.”

“Well. What the hell?” Jim glanced at Lily. “Angel, can you come here a second?”

Lily reluctantly left the coloring book she had been leafing through to come to where he and Spock stood by the stockings.

Jim bent down and scooped her up so that she was relatively eye level with the two of them.

“Do you know who put these papers in Daddy’s stocking.”

“Santa!”

“Uh. Yeah. Not Santa. Really, who put them there?”

Lily scrunched up her face. “Santa, Daddy.”

Jim shook his head. “Did someone tell you to put them in Daddy’s stocking?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” He exhaled. “Did you see who did then?”

“No, Daddy. But it was Santa.”

“Santa…”

“Jim,” Spock said softly. “It seems clear that Lily does not know where they came from either other than Santa Claus. As you know, you put her to bed yourself.”

Spock was right. But still.

There was no Santa. Well, other than Jim himself. So…

“Angel, was this the wish you wanted for Daddy? The one on your list?”

Lily smiled. “No, Daddy.”

“Did Daddy get the present you wanted for him from Santa?” Jim asked then.

Lily pointed to Spock, smiled and nodded.

Jim laughed. “You asked for Spock?”

“I asked Santa for a present to make Daddy happy. And he gave you Spock.”

Jim grinned as he looked toward Spock. “Yeah I guess he did. Santa’s awesome.”

Lily giggled.

“Okay, sweetie. Spock and I happen to know about a present from Santa that’s going to make you very happy. So why don’t we get it for you?”

Jim put his wiggly excited daughter down, but then turned quickly to Spock. “I meant that, by the way.”

“Which?”

“If you’re my gift from Santa I must have been very very good.” He leaned in and thoroughly kissed Spock. Then he held up the papers again. “I don’t know who’s behind this and maybe the idea someone was in the house without us knowing should freak me out, but…I thought I was going to have to sell this place when we went to San Francisco. And now? Having this place for my daughter someday?”

“Very good news.”

“Yeah. And it sure looks legit.”

“Then it probably is, Jim. Whoever is behind it, wanted it to be in the spirit of Santa, so perhaps, we should just view it that way and be thankful.”

Jim nodded. “You’re right. Let’s get that present.”

He led Lily over to the wrapped cat accessories while Spock went up to Jim’s bedroom to fetch the cat carrier which held the little orange ball of fluff.

Jim sat on the floor next to Lily as she tore open the paper on a litter box and scoop. He withheld a laugh when he could see how confused she was. Then she opened a pet bed. And then finally, a bag of kitten food.

Then Spock arrived and placed the carrier in front of her. He opened the cat carrier and the kitten tumbled out.

Lily clapped with glee. “A kitty!”

Okay, those totally weren’t tears in his eyes, Jim swore.

Spock knelt down next to him and Jim knew that Spock’s dark eyes didn’t look extra moist either. No way.

They shared a look. Of love. Of happiness. Of the future.

Together.

And somewhere sleigh bells jingled, but Jim was sure he must have imagined them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on my blog all month and thought I'd post it on A03 for anyone who'd like to read it here.  
> That's a wrap for me for 2020. Thank you for reading.


End file.
